One Boy, One Girl
by Chloe Delfine
Summary: Just a short, sweet fic about how meeting someone when you didn't want to could be the best thing that ever happened to you. Cody Rhodes/ OC. Please read and enjoy!


**One Boy, One Girl **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/ anything except Olivia and her two babies. The song is by Collin Raye. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend  
When she said "there's someone you should meet"_

"Come on, Cody," Samantha cajoled. "You've been single for almost a year. A year! I've got this absolutely wonderful girl I want you to meet…"

Cody held his hand up. They had gone through this numerous times. And, at all times, he had told Samantha that he was. Just. Not. Interested. "Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop."

Randy clipped him on the back of his head. "Yeah, come on, dude. How much more celibacy do you plan on?"

Cody shot him a dirty look. "It's not just about that, Randy. I'm just not ready to meet someone new, okay?"

"We're not asking you to marry her. We're just asking you to meet her!" Randy replied frustratedly.

"Yeah," Samantha added chirpily. "She's pretty…"

"Funny, sweet, has a nice body and is really smart…" Cody finished her sentence for her – he had heard it enough times to recite it from memory. "I know. But, I just don't want to, alright?"

Samantha pinched his arm. "You are an irritant. Can you just meet her? Once. Once is all I ask. If you don't like her, I promise you I'll never set you up with anyone ever again. Deal?"

"She's a good catch, dude," Randy winked at Cody. "If you know what I mean."

Samantha narrowed her eyes at Randy. "Just once?"

Cody sighed. "Okay, just once. If you promise that you'll stop all this nonsense."

Samantha squealed and clapped her hands. "Fabulous! Tomorrow, 8pm! Randy will come get you."

Cody rolled his eyes and sighed again.

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town  
He waited impatiently  
When she walked in their eyes met and they both stared  
And right there and then everyone else disappeared, but_

"This is ridiculous," Cody protested. "I don't need to be set up. I have tons of girls after me!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't see you out with any of them."

Cody ignored him and looked at his watch. "She's half an hour late. I don't think she's coming. Anyway, I don't go out with girls who can't be punctual."

"You are a complete retard."

"Look, Sam, I don't want to meet him!" Olivia protested. She looked wildly in the opposite direction. "Taxi! Taxi!"

Samantha grabbed her arm and pulled it down, waving apologetically at the cab driver. "Stop being crazy! Just meet him, for heaven's sake!"

"If you have to set him up, he has got to be a complete psycho." Olivia pouted.

"Well, I'm setting you up. Are you a complete psycho?" Samantha cocked her eyebrow at her friend.

Olivia sighed resignedly. "Just this one time, Sam." She followed Samantha into the restaurant, her face dark.

"I don't see Randy anywhere, it's a sign, let's go!" Olivia turned to bolt out of the restaurant.

Samantha grabbed her arm so hard that she winced. "Don't you dare. Randy is right over there." She waved at her husband.

Olivia sighed and followed her to the table. She put on a fake, bright smile. "Randy, great to see you again!" She leaned forward to give him a hug.

"Oli," Randy smiled at Olivia. "So glad you could make it. This is my friend, Cody. Cody, come here and meet Olivia."

Cody stood up reluctantly and moved to the front. He looked at the slight brunette in front of him and breathed in sharply. His mouth gaped slightly, before he made the self-conscious decision to close it.

If Olivia felt any differently, she certainly wasn't showing it. Her cheeks were red and she had trouble smiling at the tall, strapping young man in front of her.

Their eyes transfixed on each other, neither of them heard anything that Samantha or Randy said. Samantha nudged Randy and they shared a small smile as their friends made acquaintances.

Cody finally snapped to his senses. "Hi, I'm Cody. It's really nice to meet you." He smiled at Olivia and reached out to shake her hand.

Olivia blushed again. "Olivia."

When their hands met, the world seemed to come to a standstill.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world revolved  
Around one boy and one girl_

The four took their seats at the table. Randy broke the ice by sharing an anecdote about something funny that had happened at a creative meeting that day. Olivia and Cody smiled politely at the story but, heard very little of it.

Cody's heart was racing a marathon in his chest. He cleared his throat. "So… Olivia… What do you do?" The second that came out of his mouth, he wanted to slap himself. He should be trying to impress her with something witty and amusing and the best that he could do was "What do you do?"

Olivia tried to calm her racing heart. She replied something non-committal and asked a question of her own.

After a few exchanges, the awkwardness was gone and they were chatting like long-time friends. Cody was leaning forward to listen to Olivia and to get closer to her. Olivia smiled coyly and twirled a loose lock of hair around her finger. They seemed to have totally forgotten about Randy and Samantha and barely seemed to hear them when they said that they were leaving and to have fun.

"Don't move," Cody suddenly said. Olivia looked confused. Cody reached over and gently wiped off a dash of pasta sauce from the side of Olivia's mouth.

She smiled shyly at him. "Thanks."

They continued to share stories, their laughter echoing across the restaurant. Olivia buried her face in her napkin when she realized that many patrons were looking in their direction. Two hours whizzed by in an instant. They sat in friendly silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, do you want to come sit next to me, instead?" Cody asked, summoning all the courage he had. "I want people to see that I'm sitting next to the prettiest girl in the room."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Cody. She moved her plate over to the seat that Randy had previously occupied and sat down next to Cody. "That was a very lame pick-up line."

"Has anyone told you that you look exceptionally beautiful when you're cross?"

"Stop it, Cody! I'm trying to be angry with you!" she replied, her giggles belying her.

"Don't be angry with me, Oli," he said softly to her, lifting his hand to lightly stroke her cheek. "I don't want our first kiss to be when you're angry."

"Our what?!" Butterflies suddenly filled Olivia's stomach. She nervously pulled away slightly from him.

His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, continuing to stroke her hair as gently as her cheek. "I'm going to kiss you now, Ms. Olivia." With that, he leaned in and let his lips gently touch Olivia's. She closed her eyes and savoured the moment. To Cody's pleasant surprise, she didn't pull away, instead she was leaning in towards the kiss.

He pulled her nearer to him, slipping his tongue past her soft lips. As their tongues tussled lightly in her mouth, he felt the tension in her back relaxing and she slipped her arms behind his neck.

When they finally broke free for air, they both sat back, looking a little dazed.

"Wow," Olivia smiled shyly.

"I'll second that," Cody replied, smiling back at her. "That was the sweetest kiss I ever had. With the sweetest girl I've ever had."

Olivia arched her eyebrow at him. "Mr. Runnels, you haven't had me yet."

It was Cody's turn to arch his eyebrow at her.

Olivia quickly realised her faux pas. "I meant, you haven't had me! I wasn't saying that you will have me. Or that you wouldn't. I…" She buried her head in her hands. "I'm so embarrassed. I just kissed this really cute guy and I've gone and ruined it all by saying something stupid."

Cody laughed and enveloped her in a hug. "Baby, the really cute guy thinks that you are the sweetest girl he's ever met and that he would really like another kiss right now."

_In no time at all they were standing there  
In the front of a little church  
Among their friends and family  
Repeating those sacred words  
Preacher said, "Son, kiss your bride," and he raised her veil  
Like the night they met time just stood still for_

Pachelbel's Canon in D started. Olivia, started her slow walk down the aisle, accompanied by her father. As she looked from side to side, smiling and nodding at random people in the congregation, she thought to herself how amazing it was that in six short months, she had gone from being single and carefree to an almost-married woman.

She waved at Randy and Samantha, who were beaming as never before. She waved at Dusty and Michelle, smiling and tearing.

Before she knew it, they had reached the front of the church. As he had some six short months back, Cody breathed in sharply. A small tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled at his wife-to-be. Olivia smiled back and winked at him through her veil.

Olivia's father handed her over to Cody, on the proviso that he would take care of her and love her more than life itself.

They gazed at each other, smiling. Cody suddenly stuck his tongue out at Olivia, in the midst of the preacher's reading, causing her to start giggling.

When Cody started on his self-written vows, he was already nervous as could be and his lisp became more apparent. Olivia stuck her tongue out at him, in a bid to ease his nervousness. He stared at her, stunned. Then, he forgot his vows. He quickly made something up and concluded his portion.

Olivia shook her head at him and said her vows.

Everyone cheered as the preacher pronounced them man and wife. As Cody leaned in to kiss her, Olivia whispered, "I can't believe you could forget your vows!"

Cody smiled at her. "Don't be angry, baby. I don't want our first kiss as man and wife to be while you're angry."

Olivia grinned at the sweet memory. Amidst a bellow of cheers from the congregation, Cody tilted Olivia back and kissed her with all the passion in his heart.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world revolved  
Around one boy and one girl_

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned  
"congratulations, twins"_

"Oooh, cold!" Olivia squealed as the doctor rolled the ultrasound device over her rounded stomach. Cody laughed as he held her hand tightly.

"Hmm," the doctor mused as he continued to swipe the device over her stomach.

"Is anything wrong, Dr. Cole?" Cody asked, his voice slightly panicked.

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Dr. Cole replied.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl, baby?" Olivia turned to Cody, her eyes sparkling.

"I think it's a boy. With a dad as hot and as gorgeous as me, it has got to be a boy," Cody smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I hope it's a girl."

"Mr. Runnels, Mrs. Runnels," the doctor interrupted.

They both turned to him anxiously.

Dr. Cole smiled widely at them both. "You're going to be having…"

Cody clutched Olivia's hand tightly as she stroked his.

"A boy… _and_ a girl. You're having twins!"

Olivia's mouth opened in happy shock. Cody hugged her tightly. "Twins, baby. We're having twins!"

_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world revolved  
Around one boy and one girl_

"Push, Oli, push!" Cody encouraged her, leaning over to see the progress of the delivery.

"You think it's so easy?" Olivia huffed. "You come and push then!"

Dr. Cole looked up and laughed at the banter that had been taking place for the past half hour. "Come on, Mrs. Runnels. I think we should be there in a few more pushes."

Olivia closed her eyes and summoned all the strength she had. Suddenly, she heard the piercing cry of her first-born. She opened her eyes and looked toward the sound.

"We're not done yet, Mrs. Runnels. Push!" Dr. Cole echoed.

Some five minutes later, the midwife placed both newborns on Olivia's chest. Cody looked lovingly at her and their children. He leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," he said, his eyes misting over.

"Same here, baby," she replied, touching her lips against his again.

"You've made my life perfect. One boy, one girl for one boy and one girl." Cody her in another hug as they looked at the beautiful family they had created.


End file.
